


I'll Try

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalizaion, Hospitals, Malnurished Reader, Malnutrition, Protective Melissa McCall, Reader-Insert, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: When you're training with the pack, you end up fainting and need to be admitted to the hospital. Chris is beside himself with worry.





	I'll Try

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this reader request on my [tumblr](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/) and also this imagine: [Imagine you’re training with Chris and he doesn’t realize that you’re already hurt and you end up fainting from blood loss and low blood sugar and he panics and calls Derek and Peter who are training a couple of rooms over to come and help you](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/152373957413/gif-source-chris-peter-derek-imagine).

You were only human. The pack knew that, and that was why you suspected Chris, Peter, and Derek were so adamant that you train just as hard, if not harder, than the wolves. Because even though they had their super-senses, you didn't have any of those things. And Allison had been working with you, on crossbow and knife work, but you weren't as good at those things as she was. And yeah, Allison had been doing them for a good part of her life, so you knew she was going to be better, but you just...you weren't getting the hang of it.

That's when Chris said he'd train you. Because Chris had a way of being incredibly patient, especially when it came to training people. He had trained several hunters that worked with him in the past, and he just had a knack for it.

And besides that, you and Chris were an item. People knew that, and maybe that's why you were so much more comfortable working with Chris instead of anyone else.

But lately, you haven't been feeling well. And even though your brother tried to get you to stay home that day, you had just told Stiles he was overreacting. You were fine; you knew you were, and you needed to train. Everyday.

And Stiles used to be clumsy, and yeah, he still kind of was, but ever since the Nogitsune possessed him, he tended to train a little more, and even harder than he ever did before. He still had pretty quick reflexes, something that the Nogitsune left behind, but you were the only other human, the only one who didn't have any formal training of any kind.

And Chris tended to push you kind of hard. You knew _why_ he did it; he did it because you're just human and need to learn how to protect yourself. And since you and Chris are _involved_ , he worries about you, worries about your protection. He wants to make sure you are protected.

That day, though, you were really starting to get annoyed with him. Chris only pushed you as far as he knew you could go, he didn't make you do anything more than what you could handle, but sometimes, you don't really realize everything you can handle until you're in a position where you have to do it. And he knew that.

"Goddamn it, Argent!" you yell at him, and you were honestly surprised that nobody came running when you raised your voice like that. "I can't take anymore!"

"Yes, you can, Y/N," he says, his voice soft. "I know you can." He goes over, helps you up, and then resumes his stance not that far away from you. "Again. Hit me."

After Derek had the Hale house rebuilt, the pack often trained there. And you were self-conscious about your fighting; at least, you were right now, and so Chris and you often trained in a different room than the rest of the pack.

You sigh, "Look, Chris, I appreciate everything you're doing, but I just can't do this."

He looks at you incredulously. "Seriously, Y/N?" he asks you. "I've never heard those words come out of your mouth."

You shrug, "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this kind of thing."

He comes closer to you, and before you know it, he's right in front of you, two fingers under your chin to gently make you look at him. You do that, and you see the look he's giving you. And it's not pity.

"Y/N, sweetheart," he says, and his voice is soft, something that's reserved just for your one-on-one time. "I know you can do this. You trust me...don't you?"

You sigh, "Of course I do, Chris. I've always trusted you. But this..." you hold up your hands, where the knuckles are still bruised and have healing scrapes from other training sessions, "This isn't me. I can't do this."

"Y/N, I've never heard you say you can't do something, and I didn't even think it was in your vocabulary. You can do this, okay? I know you can."

"But, Chris, we've only been together a couple of months. You have no clue what I am capable of doing."

"You've been friends with Allison for a long time," he says, coming closer to you, holding your hands with his own, "and I've got a pretty good talent for telling when something is too much. You _can_ do this, okay? Trust me."

You nod, "Okay." He lingers a little longer, giving you a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around your middle and picking you up off the ground just a bit. When he puts you back down, the two of you break apart and you say, "I'm ready to give it another try."

"That's my girl," he says, and you sigh and go again.

You spend the next couple of hours training with hand-to-hand, and you're doing pretty well, until he hits you a little too hard in the stomach. You can feel yourself fly across the room, and you hit the wall behind you with a thud.

"Y/N?" Chris asks, and he's starting to panic a little bit. He had learned how to compartmentalize his emotions a long time ago, but something he realized early on in his relationship with you was that when you were injured, it kind of flew out the window. "Y/N, baby, are you okay?"

You're not answering him, just kind of slumped against the wall, and he goes over to you, putting his fingers over the pulse point in your neck just to make sure your heart's still beating. He can feel your pulse, so he lays you gently on the floor and then calls for Peter and Derek.

"What the hell happened, Argent?" Derek asks. He's having a hard time controlling his wolf, and his eyes are flashing crimson, but he's trying really hard to rein that part of himself in. "Is she okay?"

"Her heart's still beating," Peter says. "I can hear it."

"I hit her, maybe a little too hard," Chris says. "Oh, God, I hope she's okay. She has to be okay."

After it'd been about fifteen minutes and you're still lying limp, Peter and Derek lift you and carry you over to the couch on the other wall. That's when Chris decides to call Melissa.

When she comes into the room about twenty minutes later, you still haven't roused, and she looks at the three men. "Why isn't she in the hospital?"

"Look at her, Melissa," Derek says softly, carefully. "She looks like she's been in a fight. What are we supposed to tell them?"

"You _do_ know that I don't know everything, right?" Melissa asked as she looked down at you. "I'm no doctor."

She looks you over and then feels for your pulse. "She has a pulse," she says, "and really, she's going to be oay." That's when she calls Stiles into the room, and he takes one look at you and goes up to Chris.

"Goddamn it, Chris, what the hell did you do?" Stiles can't help himself but get emotional; you're his sister, and the two of you had been through so much together. "What happened to her?"

"How's Y/N been doing lately, Stiles?" Melissa asks, looking straight at him. "Anything we need to know?"

"She hasn't been feeling all that great, actually," Stiles said. "I've been trying to talk her out of training every day, just until she gets better."

"Tell me what's wrong with her," Melissa demanded. Even though her voice is soft, Stiles isn't stupid; he knows a demand when he hears one.

"I don't know. Kind of like the flu, I guess. She hasn't been eating a lot, and she's been getting super-stressed." When Chris looks at him, Stiles shrugs, "College, you know? Tests and shit."

"I gotta take her to the hospital, guys," Melissa says. "I can think of a cover story, okay? Just help me move her."

***

When you wake up, you're in the hospital, surrounded by the smell of disinfectant and the overly-white everything. You take a deep breath before noticing the IV in your hand and looking around the room. Chris is asleep in the chair by the window and Stiles and your father are about a foot away from your bed, talking in hushed tones. When John realizes that you're awake, he takes two long strides over to you.

"Hey, sweetheart," he says. That makes Stiles rush to your bedside as well. "How do you feel?"

"Not good. I actually feel like I got the shit beat out of me."

"He didn't hit you that hard, did he?" Stiles said. He looks over to where Chris is now awake, and he's watching the three of you interact quite carefully.

"I'm gonna go get the nurse," Chris says. The three of you nod, and then he leaves the room.

"Stiles, Dad, are the two of you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You scared us there, Y/N," your dad tells you. He looks like he's about to tell you more, but that's when the nurse comes barreling into your room.

You didn't even notice it was Melissa until you give her a second look. "Hey, honey," she says, and starts to take your vital signs. "How're you feeling?" 

"Like I got run over with a truck," you say. "It hurts."

"Yeah, I bet," she says. "I actually had to weave quite a story when the doctors got a real good look at you. You look like you got the shit beat out of you."

You chuckle, "I actually feel like it. So, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, part of it is malnutrition. When's the last time you actually ate a meal?"

You don't want to admit to her that you can't remember. You grabbed protein bars and small fixes when you were hungry, but you hadn't had a full-fledged meal in...well, in forever.

You're taking too long to respond, and that's when Chris says, "Y/N? Are you going to answer her?"

You sigh, "I don't remember, okay? I eat a lot of things on the go. You know, protein bars and stuff."

You notice the looks that Stiles and your father are giving you, and part of you just wants to wither away from their overprotective glares. You don't like how they're looking at you.

"C'mon, guys," Melissa says after a moment. "She probably feels bad enough as it is." When she looks down at you, she says, "(y/n), sweetie, I remember what it's like to be in college. But you've gotta take time out for yourself, too. Okay? Just remember that."

You nod, "Okay, Melissa. I'll try."


End file.
